


Thursday Night

by septembergem



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Stripper Mark, Teasing, Top Mark, bob and wade, mark/jack - Freeform, mark/sean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergem/pseuds/septembergem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in LA for a holiday, Jack, Wade and Bob finally settle to have a night on the town. Wade insisted that if they go everywhere he leads them, he'll foot the bill for the night.</p>
<p>Who would pass up that offer?</p>
<p>After bar hopping and drinking and drinking and drinking, the trio finds themselves in a strip club, where Jack just happens to meet quite a catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is all happening in a universe where Jack, Wade and Bob are still youtubers and such but Mark is not. Just, you know, for clarification. 
> 
> Also this is basically just a whole bunch of smut. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Sorry about weird spacing. My computer is a spastic asshole.

Los Angeles was a place full of surprises. Jack had never been there himself, or, not really. He hadn't taken the time to actually explore the place. He wasn't here for any kind of reason other than a long weekend with his friends.

They had flown in that day in the morning, all three of them meeting in the airport. Wade and Bob were really Jack’s closest friends at the moment, and he hadn't seen them in a while since they lived so far away.

They had spent the day walking around, mostly. It was calm for the majority of the day. So now, when they were all seated in Bob’s hotel room, Wade proposed an idea.

“We should go out tonight.” He said.

“That is what we were plannin’ on, yeah.” Jack returned. Bob chuckled.

“No, I mean, this whole day was so laid back that I think we should do something crazy tonight.” He clarified with an eye roll. Bon shook his head.

“No way. I know what you mean when you say “go out tonight.” You may not remember, but the last time we got together like this, I wasn't married.”

Wade laughed. “I've got a girlfriend, you've got a wife, let's just say that tonight is our one night of the year for us to be stupid.” He waggled his eyebrows at Jack. “And maybe you'll even find someone.”

“Yeah right.” Jack snarked. “Ireland is a long way from California - I think I'd rather

meet someone.”

There was a few minutes of discussion before Wade just took it upon himself to decide for them what they were going to do.

“Listen, I'll pay for tonight if you guys just agree to go with me wherever I choose.”

They left about thirty minutes later.

\---

The street was alive with people. It was dark out now, but the amount of pedestrians most likely as drunk as they were was astonishing.

Wade, Bob and Jack all stumbled up the curb onto the sidewalk, looking for their next location. They had been to two different bars already, but the tab was Wade’s so the drinks were poured quickly. Jack had a nice warmth all around him, but he was coherent enough to recognize that their third stop was most certainly not a bar.

The base of a song thrummed through the floor and into his head. The lights were dim aside from the hazy ones pointed on a large stage.

Three metal poles stretched from floor to ceiling on the stage. Jack’s brain politely told him that the place he was in was a strip club.

“This was the part of the “going out tonight” that I was expecting…” Bob muttered. But they followed Wade through crowds of men and women and waitresses in very small uniforms to an open table in the ‘second row’, if you may. They were a bit to the left side of the stage, not really putting any of the three available poles closest to them. They didn't mind, though, since they were still fairly close and had snagged one of the last remaining open tables.

On the stage now was one man and two women. No one seemed to want to explain to Jack that this particular club was, how you say,

. It looked like their performance was closing, however, and the three of them struck a final pose as the base thrummed down to a lower volume. Wade took this opportunity to order drinks from a brunette in a tiger print dress.

“She was cute.” Wade offered to Jack. Jack shrugged in return. Both Wade and Bob has been pointing out beautiful women all night, but none of them really had caught his attention. He took a long swig of the new drink in front of him and fixed himself in a comfortable position for the next show.

New music echoed inside his skull, the bass extremely low. Lights changed from a royal purple to bright pink and deep red. Three more people entered - again, two women and one man. His eyes watched the blonde in the middle first, her eyes sultry and captivatingly chocolate. Then he watched the redhead on the far pole and admired her extreme flexibility right from the get-go.

Then he saw the man.

First thing he noticed? His hair, which was thick and dark but had a bright pink poof on the top of his head was a wonderful attention grabber. He had some scruff on his chin and a slow smile on his lips.

Then his eyes trailed down across a toned chest and very well built arms. The lights created darker shadows and more defined lines across his whole upper body. Jack almost stayed stuck there, watching him lift himself effortlessly up and down on the pole. Almost.

But he found his attention unceremoniously tracked on the waist-down.

The man was wearing very,

small shorts that were a shade of pink to match his hair. They had a stripe of black on either side from the waistband down. But no, come on, Jack was at a strip club. So of course, the already well-defined package inside of the shorts was outlined in black as well.

Jack struggled to swallow the lump in his throat.

His eyes raked back up his body, across the toned upper body and still soft smile to his eyes.

And Jack nearly choked.

Those warm, beautiful brown eyes were staring right back at him. The two engaged in a dead stare, Jack with his mouth a bit open, and the man with his legs in the air above his head.

He flipped and spun, landing on the ground. And he flashed Jack and very wide grin.

Jack’s eyes widened even more.

“Did one of them catch your eye?” Wade laughed. Jack shook his head and tried to focus on his friends.   
  
“What?”

“You’re ogling someone up there - which is it, the blonde or the redhead? Seriously they’re both

-”

“Oi, shut up, I ain’t ogling anybody! And if I am…” he gave a smug look. “Let me keep my ogling to myself, thank you very much.”

Wade and Bob both smirked. Jack flipped them off.

The show continued, and the entire time Jack tried not to stare at the man. That was a tactic he was extremely bad at, it seemed. And to make matters

much worse, it was like every time he did look at him, he was looking straight back at Jack. His gut twisted. It was like every ounce of alcohol he had consumed was burnt right off and he was thinking and seeing everything as clear as day. Especially those bright pink shorts… not that he was looking, or anything.

The music came to a close all too soon for Jack’s liking. But as he looked around the club, he saw the previous dancers that had been on stage when they first walked in were milling around the lower level now. He saw one guy slip a wad of cash into the tiny string of a girl’s top, and she led him away down a back hallway. He almost didn’t want to look back up at the stage, but he had to. He just had to.

The man was doing an impressive set of moves to end his time up there. Jack watched, mesmerized until the final beat hit and the softer background music took over again. The pink and red lights faded to a light blue. Wade elbowed him.

“Alright, for real now, which one was it that had you so fascinated?” he asked, his drink swirling in his glass as he talked. “If you tell me fast enough, I may even pay for you to get laid.”

Jack’s face went pink. “Nah, Wade, that’d be-”

“Hello -”

Jack spun around to be face to face with the man from the stage. His eyes were even more captivating now, and he could see the crinkling at the edges from the grin on his face.

“My name’s Mark. Care to join me?”

Jack’s mind went into overdrive. He thought of every possible outcome of this situation a million times, thinking about if he said yes, if he said no. He thought about how much money he had and if he could even afford this. He thought about what would happen after - but his ultimate conclusion was that he was going to get laid. And not only that, but that his partner would be this gorgeous hunk of a man.

So he stood and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

He didn’t turn around to see the shocked faces of his two friends, but he knew that they were there and that made him smirk.

The pair walked down the same back hallway that Jack had seen the man and woman go earlier. The dim navy lights cast odd colors onto Jack’s grey shirt and hat. He followed Mark past at least a dozen different doors, some locked, some open a crack. He heard a moan from a room to his left and swallowed.

Mark opened a door on the right at the far end of the hallway. Jack stepped in and watched as Mark softly shut the door behind him.

“Don’t you have a stage name or something?” he blurted, not really realizing that that was his first real statement to this guy. Mark laughed, flipping the lock and looking up at Jack.

“Well yeah, of course I do. I don’t know why I cut straight to the chase with you…” he shrugged. “What’s your name?”

“Jack - well, no, it’s not, my name is Sean, but my friends call me Jack… it’s a long story-” he gave an awkward chuckle and scratched his neck, looking anywhere but Mark.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?”

“Is it that easy to tell?”

Mark laughed again. “You don’t have to, you know. I may be a stripper, but I’m a nice guy, really. Just let me know.”

Jack shook his head. “No, believe me, I wanted nothing else when I saw you on that stage…” he shrugged. “I guess I didn’t really think this through, though.”

“What’s there to think about? You’re cute, I’m horny, the next logical step is fucking, right?”

“Well yeah, of course, but I’m not exactly the… ‘one to be fucking’, if you know what I mean.”

Mark took great notice to Sean’s thick accent and laughed a bit on the inside. How did he score with a guy this…

adorable?

“So you’re a bottom?”

“Am I not supposed to be?”

Mark sighed. “Listen, strip clubs aren’t exactly picky. Well, I take that back…

not picky. I fuck and am fucked. It’s a pretty even split, but…” he paused. “If you’re a bottom, I am perfectly fine with it, because if your personality says anything about you, you would be a joy to pound.”

Jack’s face turned bright red.

“So are we fucking or not? Because if not, I have a serious erection I need to take care of.”

Jack grabbed Mark around the neck and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. Mark moaned lightly and smiled into the kiss, giving it back twice as intense. Jack responded by allowing Mark entrance with his tongue; Mark obliged.

The room, as Jack had not really observed, was plain and lit dimly with a bed and a cabinet no doubt filled with many useful things for a stripper. Mark walked them backwards slowly until Jack’s knees hit the edge of the bed and they fell, Mark’s arms next to Jack’s head.

As soon as they broke apart, Mark rutted into Jack’s leg. Both let out a breathy moan, Jack taking Mark’s previous statement about an erection quite seriously.

Mark took Jack’s hat, which had fallen on the bed above him, and threw it aside. He then started prying Jack’s shirt off over his head. The logo of Jack’s channel caught Mark’s eye as he threw the shirt down as well and set a long trail of open-mouthed kisses along his chest.

“Jacksepticeye, huh?” he huffed. “You famous or something?”

Jack arched his back. “Ah - something like that, I guess.”

Mark bit as the area just below Jack’s collarbone. “I get to fuck a celebrity - today is just my lucky day.”

Jack’s hands scoured every inch of Mark’s chest; his shoulders, his stomach, everything. He ran his hand along a scar on his abdomen, something he hadn’t seen from on stage, and it only made him feel like this experience was even more real. Mark was human, and he was brilliantly amazing and Jack was literally going to be fucked by him. He arched again and dug his fingers into Mark’s back.

Mark sat back on his heels and cupped himself through the shorts. Jack sat up as well and had a nice thought that created more friction in his jeans.

“Stand up,” he said, and Mark looked at him a bit confused. He did what Jack asked, however, and Jack kneeled at crotch-level.

He wrapped his fingers around the waistband of Mark’s only item of clothing and yanked the fabric down, the front getting caught only for a moment over Mark’s very large and

erect dick. Jack breathed a sigh of appreciation and, while looking up at the man, he slowly took down his length.

Mark groaned, his hands threading instantly into Jack’s wiry brown hair.

As Jack worked, swirling his tongue and pressing up against the slit before plunging back down to the base, Mark’s hands tugged and pulled at Jack’s hair. This was a new discovery of Jack’s - hair pulling may or may not have turned him on

quickly. He hummed over Mark’s length, bobbing quickly before Mark forced Jack’s head off.

“Come on…” he breathed, glaring down at the man. “Give me a chance to see your pretty little ass, at least.”

Jack stood and held his breath as Mark rapidly shed him of his remaining garments. For some reason, he was nervous. None of this felt real, and It was like he wouldn’t be able to compare to having sex with a stripper. Jack wasn’t built extremely - he was very short and very thin. He tried not to blush as his last layer was removed. Mark looked at him again and gave him a long, languid stroke.

“You don’t have to be nervous with me. I’ve seen a lot, and believe me, you’re nothing to be ashamed of.”

They were back on the bed, Mark now straddling Jack with lube in one hand and a condom in the other. Jack lay on his back and just listened to Mark’s husky voice. It held a gravelly tone when it got low enough, and it was absolute music to his ears. His head was informing him that a condom was being rolled on and a bottle of lube popped open, but his heart was very noisily blocking out these tidbits and focussing only on beating loud enough for Mark to hear.

With one hand, Mark held the base of Jack’s neck and leaned down over him to once again spread kisses across his chest. The other hand was not visible to Jack - but Mark smiled against his skin and a cold hand found his lower half. He gasped audibly.

“Last chance to go.” he said quietly. Jack kneaded his hand into the pink fluff atop Mark’s head and bared his neck for easier access. Mark chuckled softly before slowly inserting a finger.

Jack let loose a very breathy moan.

There was one thing about alcohol - it can make memories a bit fuzzy. However, Jack had never remembered a moment better in his life than this one with Mark. And he didn’t exactly understand why - sure, it was incredible sex with a gorgeous man, but… he was just getting laid in a strip club by someone whose job it was to do this. Why did something so insignificant feel so incredibly important? He might never really understand that - what he did know was that he never wanted these minutes to expire.

Mark lined himself up with Jack after what seemed like agonizing hours of panting and crying for more. One thing was for sure - Mark was very experienced with giving people pleasure.

He leaned over Jack once more, their chests almost touching. He nibbled Jack’s earlobe, his breath hot and tickling. Jack’s fingers dug into the skin already raw from his nails. It was probably too intimate for Mark’s liking, Jack guessed, but he pushed in ever so slowly that Jack had no choice but to echo his name.

With every thrust, Mark uttered words into Jack’s ear. His voice was deep and broken, it seemed. Sweat beaded his forehead, and his eyes (when open) were blown wide and laced with a hazy lust. Jack drank every detail in about the man before him, since such an opportunity could not be replicated.

They were a machine, working in such perfect unison that there was no way these two had just met each other. Each was so unraveled, so untied and melted by the other that such little things as names should go unnoticed.

That is, unless, the name uttered in your ear is your real one.

The soft lips grasping at any words they can at Jack’s ear utter something quietly, nonchalantly. But Jack hears - he hears and he arches his back with a newfound vigor.

“Sean… oh, God, Sean-”

The funny thing about sex with a stripper - you’d think it’d be quick and rough and wanton. That’s not how this sex was though. This was careful and deep and quiet, and Jack loved every second of it.

And honestly? Mark didn’t know what had come over him.

It was his job to put on tiny short and look sexy, then occasionally for the extra dime, have quick sex with someone. Why was this boy so much different? He’s known him for the same amount of time - he’s had sex with plenty of men, so that wasn’t it…

Here’s a fun fact about Mark; when he’s enjoying something, he tends not to question how or why. So he simply changes his trajectory and hits a spot that makes the hands on his back leave bruises. His name is sung, prayed like it’s going to save the man below him. He laughs low, moaning, giving hints of his incoming orgasm. It’s building - God, he got so lucky tonight…

Jack faintly hears a warning, but he’s only half listening now. He’s too focussed on the repetitive, steady push against his prostate to care much for anything. But then there’s a hand languidly stroking him, up and down and it’s not fair, it’s not fair, that’s overstimulation, it’s not f-

“Fuck, Mark, Mark!-” he cries out, his raw voice bouncing around the room and probably out into the hallway. His accent is tinged with highs and dips from all of the noise he was making - apparently, Jack is a very vocal partner. Mark, on the other hand, is quite quiet. He prefers whispers of reassurance and small promises. His voice is now what was urging Jack over the threshold.

He cums, hard, and his eyes screw shut. White spots fleck over his closed eyelids and it takes him a long moment to catch his breath as his over-sensitive hole is used for Mark’s ride into orgasm. Mark’s arms shake with the effort of holding himself up, and he rolls off slowly, relishing in Jack’s current state. He’s got an arm slung over his eyes, hiding his flushed cheeks and sweat-sheened forehead. He’s breathing incredibly hard - although, Mark surely didn’t look much different.

It’s quiet.

“Now-” Jack laughed breathily. “Now what?”

“Now, people usually leave.” Mark didn’t mean for it to come out like an invitation to get the hell out.

“I mean - you don’t have to! Really, you don’t, we could…” he sighed and shrugged, then chuckled.

“God. That was fucking fantastic, Jack.” He grinned at the smaller man, only to be met with a face flushed with embarrassment. Mark raised an eyebrow.

“So I was ok?”

Mark doubled over with a loud, genuine laugh. “Are you serious? Good Lord, Jack, you’re the best I think I’ve ever had.”

Jack gave a satisfied little smile, then shrugged. “You were pretty ok, I guess…”

Mark playfully punched his leg.

“I guess I should go…” Jack started to get up, steadying himself with a hand. Mark scrambled for a reason for him not to go - even if he didn’t know why.

“Wait - we could, um, I mean,” he fumbled. Jack paused while picking up his clothes.

“Yeah?”

His voice was hopeful.

“We could… go get dinner? If - if you’d like, it’s just a thought, not something a regular stripper would do, heh, but I mean, I had a nice time so if you wanted to-”

Jack sat down again. “This wasn’t normal, was it?”

“No. No, it wasn’t.”

“Is that bad?”

“No. It’s just - different. For me.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Sex doesn’t usually mean anything to me. I’ve been sort of trained for it to just be… for the pleasure of others, not myself. I don’t know why you were so different - I know absolutely nothing about you. You’re just another stranger that was caught staring, so I offered a hand… why?” he frowned.

“It stupid to say that something was there, between two strangers. But if it’s any consolation, it wasn’t just you that felt that way.” Jack said, scratching his neck awkwardly.

“Look at us. Like teenagers. We just had wild sex. It should not be this awkward to have a conversation now.”

Jack laughed.

“Dinner?”

“Starving.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so I promised not to write smut anymore
> 
>  
> 
> ......
> 
>  
> 
> I lied


End file.
